


第三章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第三章

在金容仙不辞劳苦的努力下，成功以不错的成绩进入A大。她父母很开心说是想要帮她庆祝便举办了一个party，让金容仙请来了自己的朋友顺便让她与朋友们好好道别。当然这逃不过要请文星伊来家里啊。文星伊很高心，还在想第一次见金父和金母要带什么礼物才好呢。

Party的前一天文星伊还因为兴奋而睡不着呢，跟他的容通了两个小时的电话才放过容。他打扮得一身帅气，带好礼物便出发了。

到达金家后，他紧张地搓着手掌顺便拿出电话来检查仪容（但他不知道他已经很完美了）。金容仙像是心有灵犀一般的打开门把他带到家里面来。他把礼物送给容的父母便摇着他的尾巴跟在容的屁股后面了。其实来的人也不多就几个跟容比较好的朋友，后来他才发现自己是唯一的男生。她的朋友们都在调戏他们俩，问他们几时结婚呢。文星伊在一旁哈哈大笑，说时机到了就结还会请她们来当伴娘。容便脸红着投入他的怀抱，还用她的龟爪打文星伊呢。时间不早了，送走她的朋友们后文星伊便拉着容的手叫她去房间说要把礼物送给她。金父母因为年纪也不小了早就回房间休息了。

文星伊对容说这一辈子他最幸运的事就是遇到金容仙，他很感谢那时候离家出走的自己才让自己遇见她。她让他成长了不少，虽然有时候很凶但是更多时候是可爱的。他告诉她说就算她去了A大他也会常常去看她，每天想她，更加爱她还叫她等他一年他会更加努力读书考进A大，这样他们就能每天腻在一起了。说完文星伊就像变魔术一样不知道从哪里拿了一个盒子打开是一条项链，便把它戴在容的身上。容很感动也相信文星伊说的话，抱着他叫他以后不可以看其他女生，只能想她，还有要努力考进A大。

文星伊看着容的眼睛笑着说好，慢慢靠近容，闭上眼睛，亲了下去。因为是第一次接吻所以他们都很紧张，文星伊亲了一下就离开了容的唇，看到容闭着眼睛脸红地低着头，让他很是兴奋，便再次亲了下去，这次不只是亲一下而是舌吻，容被他亲得气喘不过来，便推开了他。他说最后的礼物还没有给容，那就是他的第一次，他把上衣脱了丢在地上把容推到在床上再次亲上她，然后她的眼睛，鼻子，眉下的那颗痣，吸着她的耳垂并尝试把她的上衣脱掉。容突然很大力地踢开他，让他掉下床。文星伊一脸懵逼，不懂发生了什么事，屁股因为跌在地上而痛但他那发硬的下体更令他不舒服。容说她还没有准备好向文星伊道歉。文星伊表示没事只是他太急了，就自个儿去厕所解决，这一解决便是一个小时。出来后，为了避免尴尬就先跟容道歉便离开了。

金容仙突然很担心他们会不会因此而分手，想到文星伊抛弃她的场景她就很委屈的哭了起来。


End file.
